


Slutty, Smutty Scully Interlude, A

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-02
Updated: 1998-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully goes for a walk on the wide side.





	Slutty, Smutty Scully Interlude, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

A Slutty, Smutty Scully Interlude by Sarah Bradbury

Title: A Slutty, Smutty Scully Interlude  
Author: Sarah Bradbury ()  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: smut, pure smut!  
Distribution: um, list archive ok, but I'm not sure about other things. Email me.  
Summary: Scully goes for a walk on the wild side.  
Special thanks to Dasha K for inspiring this and to Hal for making me think about sex (more)!

* * *

Scully opened the door of the dark club and slipped in. Smoke immediately enveloped her, almost masking the hunger in her eyes. Almost, but not quite. The throbbing sounds of Bauhaus penetrated her chest, resonating with her soul before they slipped out of her feet, returning to their home in the floor. Only to be immediately replaced by the next set of vibrations. She slid across the room toward the bar. She didn't look around. Not yet. She ordered a scotch, took a sip of the fire-water and slowly turned around. She leaned back on the bar, wiped the slight sheen of sweat from her face and appraised her surroundings. And her surroundings appraised her. Her black jeans, tight. Her white tank, even tighter. Black boots. Scarlet lipstick. No further ornamentation necessary.

The liquor burned her throat going down, but she hardly noticed. She surveyed the caliginous room, seeking something to staunch the emptiness within. So intent was she on her search that she missed the approach of the tall Asian woman. She appeared, as if conjured up by desire. Scully studied the silent woman in front of her. Although she was clearly a woman, there was a decided androgyny about her. She wore loose blue jeans and a leather vest with nothing underneath. Her face, sharp planes and soft sensual lips. Her sleek black hair razor-cut into an asymmetric form. Her firm and full breasts were visible beneath the leather, but Scully's eyes were drawn to the front of her jeans. Not large enough to attract the attention of a casual observer, the bulge had a magnetic lure for Scully. Her lips parted in anticipation.

The woman captured Scully's eyes with her own. Lion and prey. Alone in the wilderness. She reached out and took Scully's hand and placed it onto her jeans, the fabric barely concealing what lay underneath. Scully fought the trembling within.

The woman turned, severing the line of fire between their eyes, but still possessing Scully's hand. The two women moved slowly through the club, oblivious to the other patrons. The leader led the follower through a door in the back, into a dark, steamy alley. She turned and caught Scully in her gaze once again. She moved toward her. Scully unconsciously stepped back, until she was up against the brick wall of the alleyway. The tall woman towered over her, not touching, but trapping her nonetheless.

After a long moment, the woman put her hands on Scully's shoulders, ensuring her capture. Slowly, she leaned down and deliberately kissed the smaller woman. She pulled her mouth back, but tightened her hold, pressing Scully into the rough brick. She bent her head down and took one of Scully's erect nipples and the cloth that covered it into her teeth. She manipulated the nipple with her teeth, increasing the pressure until Scully gasped. Then she repeated it on the other nipple.

She pulled back and let go of Scully's shoulders. The smaller woman was flushed, her eyes wild with excitement and anticipation. The tall woman stepped back further, forcing Scully to follow her. She stopped by a parked car.

"Unzip my pants," she commanded. Scully struggled to keep her fingers calm enough to comply. She unzipped the woman's jeans, exposing the white men's briefs underneath.

"Take it out." Scully threaded her fingers through the opening and pulled the flesh colored dildo through. She ran her fingertips along its length, savoring it.

"Suck it," the woman quietly ordered. Scully knelt and took the phallus into her mouth. She circled its circumference with her tongue and slowly moved her lips up and down its shaft. The woman pulled back, removing the dildo from Scully's mouth. "Stand up." Scully obeyed. "Unzip your pants." Again, Scully obeyed. "Pull them down around your ankles." For a brief moment, Scully panicked. Her eyes darted around the empty alley. "Pull your pants down," the woman repeated, this time more firmly. Scully slowly pulled her pants down. She raised her eyes to the tall woman. They glinted with a mixture of fear, defiance and excitement.

The other woman took a knife out of her pocket and quickly cut the sides of Scully's underwear. Unhinged, they fell to the ground below. She replaced the knife. "Use your finger and show me how wet you are." Without looking away from her tormentor's eyes, Scully stroked herself, shuddering at the touch. She displayed her glistening finger. "Lick it off." She put her finger in her mouth and slowly and deliberately sucked it.

"Turn around." Scully struggled to comply. It was difficult, as her feet were bound by her pants. "Put your hands on the hood of the car. Now bend over so that your chest touches the car." Scully followed her directions until she was bent at the waist, her upper body prone on the car. She felt hands spreading her knees apart slightly. And then she felt hands around her waist, holding her steady. And then she felt contact.

The woman placed the dildo at Scully's very wet entrance. She paused for a moment to signal her intentions before she thrust into the smaller woman. Scully gasped. The woman thrust powerfully into her, driving her into the car with every stroke. Scully's mind reeled. The pain was excruciating. The pleasure, excruciating as well. Scully felt as if she were being ripped down her center. The woman's thrusts became even stronger. Pre-verbal noises emerged from Scully's throat with every driving push. The steel of the car beneath her was at once her friend, supporting her, and her foe, not letting her escape the pressure. The metal raked her already engorged nipples. She felt a hand in her hair, roughly pulling her head to one side. Without missing a thrusting beat, the woman had pulled Scully's head sideways so she could see her face. Scully tried to focus, but she had no control over her eyes. Each drive sent her into a new level of sensation, a new height, closer to explosion. Every time she thought she couldn't go any higher, it just kept going. Until the explosion. Scully's body was wracked with spasms and she screamed out. The full body spasms abated, but the vaginal spasms continued while the woman slowly and gently continued to move the dildo inside of her. Finally she withdrew. She replaced the dildo and zipped up her pants. She sat on the car next to Scully and stroked her hair until the smaller woman had the strength to sit up. Scully pulled up her pants. Without intervening underwear, the seam in her jeans pressed into her tender flesh. The woman picked up the discarded underwear and slipped them into her pocket.

"I think I'll keep these." She smiled and kissed Scully lightly, and then she walked off into the club.

-end-


End file.
